


Stay With Me

by iwasnthere622



Series: Zason Oneshots [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Zordon summons new creatures for the team to fight in the pit. It doesn't go well.





	Stay With Me

"Take that!" Trini yelled, punching through the last putty.

 

"Aw, yeah!" Zack yelled, running over to high five her, the team laughing and congratulating each other.

 

"Your team fighting while morphed has improved," Zordon's voice boomed.

 

Jason dissolved his mask, grinning at his team. "Thanks."

 

"But there are others besides the putties who may come for the crystal," Zordon continued.

 

"Rita mentioned others, too," Billy said with a frown.

 

"Let's see how you handle something new," Zordon said, and then new creatures began to appear.

 

They were humanoid shaped, but in addition to arms appeared to have wings, and their faces were distorted with large beaks.

 

Jason morphed his mask back into place. "Let's do this!" he yelled, the team attacking together.

 

"These things are tough," Kim grimaced, landing solid hits but where a putty exploded with one solid hit, these were taking several to be brought down.

 

"We got this!" Jason encouraged, fighting.

 

"Whoa!" Billy yelled, flipping out of the way of an attack.

 

Every time someone managed to defeat one, more would appear, until the rangers were outnumbered, but Jason encouraged his team to keep fighting.

 

Their usual banter was missing as they fought, all of them needing to concentrate.

 

"Shit!" Zack yelled, taking a hit to the gut that made him stumble, giving just enough of an opening for one of these things to get him by his neck and lift him in the air.

 

He shouted wordlessly, hands clawing at his throat, feet kicking out.

 

"Zack!" Jason yelled, trying to get over to him but they'd managed to isolate them and no, why hadn't he noticed that sooner...!

 

"Hold on!" Kim shouted, her and Billy teaming up to try to get to Zack, Trini flipping to Jason, the four pushing their way to him.

 

Zack's kicks were slowing down, though, his breathing not as loud over their comms.

 

"Zack! Stay with me, Zack!" Trini yelled, and listening to Zack's wheezing breath slowing and Trini calling out for him... suddenly Jason wasn't in the pit, he was in his zord and Goldar was pushing them into the crater, they were on fire and being crushed, they were dying, they were losing Zack on the comms...

 

Jason jerked when the whole team screamed, eyes frantically turning to Zack only to see him dropped on the ground and demorphed, fear flooding him so fast he was dizzy, no longer able to hear Zack's breathing, unable to tell if he was...

 

"Arggghhh!" Jason roared, summoning his power blade and hacking these enemies to pieces, killing them all for hurting Zack, the team rushing to their fallen friend.

 

They all dropped to the ground around Zack, demorphing, Trini quick to lay her head on Zack's chest. "His heart's beating," she said in a rush, relief palpable.

 

"He's breathing," Kim confirmed. "He just passed out."

 

Jason closed his eyes, heart still racing, feeling shaky now that he knew Zack was okay, reaching out to grip his hand tight.

 

They all sat together on the floor, pressed close and waiting for Zack to wake up, Jason pissed that Zordon hadn't ended the simulation when Zack was in trouble but knowing that it was on him, too, for not noticing until it was too late to help. Dammit...

 

Zack's breathing shifted, his eyelids fluttering before he was blinking them open and coughing a bit, disoriented for a moment, staring up at the faces of his anxious friends. "What happened?" he asked, slowly sitting up, Trini plastering herself to his side and letting him lean on her.

 

"You passed out," Billy answered.

 

"One of those things got you by the neck," Kim added.

 

"It's my fault," Jason said, everyone turning to look at him. "I didn't notice them cutting you off from us until too late. I'm sorry."

 

"No way, man," Zack said, clearing his throat a bit, voice rough. "I shoulda stayed closer."

 

Jason shook his head. "I'm the leader--"

 

"We're a team," Zack cut him off.

 

"But someone has to be on the lookout in battle," Jason argued. "I'm not trying to put myself down, or you guys, I promise, but..." he trailed off, shrugging.

 

"I think you're both right," Billy said slowly. "Jason should have used more strategy for us, and Zack should have fought closer to the team."

 

Kim bit her lip, slowly nodding in agreement.

 

"Clearly you guys rescued me, though," Zack tried to joke, but Trini elbowed him.

 

"After you passed out," she said, not looking at him. "We could hear your breathing, and then you stopped answering, and then you were just... gone."

 

"Oh," Zack said softly, hugging her tightly. "Shit, I'm sorry, crazy girl."

 

"It was like I was back in my zord, and we were losing and you were _dying_..." Trini said softly.

 

"Hey, I'm totally fine, all right?" Zack said, looking at all of them, the pain in all their eyes. "I'm fine."

 

They all pressed close for a group hug, staying like that for long minutes until they could all calm down.

 

"Training's done for today," Jason said when they all finally pulled back, everyone nodding at him and slowly standing.

 

They gathered up their stuff and walked to the water entrance, jumping up and through.

 

"I'll walk you, Trini," Kim said, moving to the other girl.

 

Jason moved closer to Zack. "I'll go with you," he said quietly, worry and guilt still weighing on him.

 

They split up to head home, Jason and Zack soon out of range of the rest of their friends.

 

"I'm fine," Zack repeated softly.

 

"But you weren't, and it was my fault," Jason said. "I made the wrong call, just charging in against them."

 

"Hey, it was our first fight against them, cut yourself some slack," Zack said, bumping into him.

 

Jason stopped walking. "You could have been seriously hurt!"

 

"But I wasn't! Besides, I don't think Alpha-5 would let Zordon kill us in the pit," Zack said, trying to cheer Jason up.

 

Jason just scowled.

 

"Hey, c'mon, it takes more than that to get me down," Zack promised, reaching for his hands and squeezing.

 

Jason squeezed back. "It just... was like Trini said, we were back in our zords and you were the first one to go, and you'd demorphed so we couldn't hear you at all, you were just gone--"

 

"I. Am. Fine," Zack promised, kissing him softly to shut him up. "I'm fine."

 

Jason sighed, leaning into Zack, pulling him into a tight hug.

 

Zack hugged him back, pulling back after a few minutes. "How'd you guys beat them, anyway?"

 

Jason grinned sheepishly. "I summoned the power sword..."

 

"Cheater," Zack grinned, holding Jason's hand and tugging him to get him walking again.

 

"I just... had to get to you," Jason said, and Zack smiled, kissing his adorable boyfriend.

 

"Stay the night," Zack said, as they moved towards his trailer.

 

Jason hesitated, so Zack continued: "You'll sleep better if you stay the night."

 

Jason couldn't argue with that, so he agreed as long as Zack's mom was okay with it (she was), so he texted his parents to let them know he was crashing at Zack's.

 

And when he was curled up in Zack's bed with him, holding him close and feeling him breathing nice and steady, the last bit of tension left him and he could relax. They were okay.


End file.
